Woh saat din - SachVi valentine special
by fancy pari
Summary: Sachin meets Purvi accidentally and injures her. Purvi is upset that her valentine week is spoiled because of Sachin. What will he do? A SachVi happy, sweet and romantic 2-3 shot story
1. Chapter 1

Sachin was excited as usual to meet his sister in her PG accomodation. After taking permission from the landlady, he skipped up the stairs to reach her room. It was first year of her studies. He hid the bouquet behind his back and knocked the door.

**Sachin:** Saakshi….Saakshi…he called her name twice. He expected her to come running to open the door. Nothing happened but.

**Sachin (thinking):** Kamaal hai. Aunty ne toh kaha ki yeh kamre me hai. bathroom me hogi. He suddenly has a naughty smile on his face. Koi baat nahi chipkali. Aaj tujhe aisa Bhowwwww karoonga..naanimaa yaad aayegi tujhe. He decides to hide inside her room.

He tries the knob and it's open. He opens it slightly and steps inside. He hears some sound in the balcony. He walks like a cat softly. He sees Sakshi standing on a stool and there is a bucket of clothes below. She has picked up a cloth and is drying it out on the ropes hung above. She stands on her tiptoes.

**Sachin (holding her waist and yelling):** Bhowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…..hhahahahahaha..

He hears a loud girly shriek, and suddenly feels a body weight in him. He falls with a thud. Sakshi moans in pain.

**Sachin (gasping):** Motiiiiiiiiii..uth mujhse..haathi ki tarah bhaari ho gayi hai..

**Crying voice:**Owwwwwwwwwww..mera per (foot)…aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..

**Saakshi:** Bhaiyaaa? Aap? Abhi aunty ne bataya..

**Sachin (looking up):**Saakshi. Tu wahan khadi hai..toh..toh yeh kaun hai? he removes the brown, silky hairs covering the face of the girl now above him. His eyes open wide. He stares at huge black eyes filled with tears.

**Girl (crying):** Mera per…owwwwwwwwwwww..bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Saakshi:** Oh my Godddd. Purviiii…uth…uth jaa.. she manages to make Purvi get up from her brother's body. Sachin gets up completely embarrassed.

**Sachin (apologetic):** I…I am really sorry..mujhe laga Saakshi hai..tum dono ekdum same dikhte ho height weight me..I am really sorry.

**Purvi (still moaning in pain):** Yeh tere bhaiyya bhi naa.. ab mera mooh kya dekh rahe ho. mujhe uthaaooo…she holds a hand out

Saakshi and Sachin manage to get her up. She is limping.

**Saakshi:** Lagta hai moch hai. tu rukh main balm leke aati hoon. she rushes to get balm.

**Sachin:** Hi.. I ..I am Sachin. Main Saakshi ka bada bhaai hoon..

**Purvi (angry):** Yeh koi time hai introduction ka. Ek toh mujhe giraa diya..owwwww…she glances at her foot..she panics.. yeh mera per itna soojha kyun hai? dekhiye naa…pleaseee..

Sachin bends down and checks her ankle. It indeed is swollen.

**Sachin (worried):** Mujhe lagta hai ek baar hospital chalna chahiye. Shayad fracture ho?

**Purvi (panic):**Fracture? Meri taang todd di aapne? Ab main college kaise jaoongi? Mere exams? Notes..

**Saakshi:** Kya kaha Bhaiyya ne? Fracture? Chalo jaldi hospital chalte hai..

**Purvi:** Arre nahi nahi..rehne de..hospital nahi..kharcha..kharcha bahut ho jaayega..moch hi hoga..yeh dekh main shayad theekh hoon. she gets up and takes a step but falls on Sachin. He holds her by waist.

**Sachin:** I think hume der nahi karni chahiye. Meri car hai naa neeche. Chal Saakshi le chalte hai teri saheli ko hospital

They both try to balance her and walk slowly to the entrance of the house.

**Saakshi:** Oh nooo..ab seediyon se utrenge kaise…hum teen janne toh saath nahi chal sakte..she wonders.

**Purvi (pain):** aaahhhhhhhh…bahut dukh raha hai…..tear drops fall on Sachin's hand that she was holding.

**Sachin (clearing throat):** agar buraa na maano toh ek idea hai mere paas.

**Saakshi:** Kya bhaiyaa?

Sachin smiles at her and in a swoop, picks up Purvi in his arms. Purvi is embarrassed and tries to wiggle out.

**Purvi (angry, panic):** yeh..yeh kya kar rahe hai aap? Chodiye mujhe..neeche utaariye…sab log dekhenge..her eyes have more tears now.

**Sachin:** Dekhiye main sirf aapki madat kar raha hoon. aur kuch nahi. I am a decent guy.

**Saakshi:** haan Purvi..yeh mere bhaiyya hai. aisa waisa nahi sochenge. Chaliye bhaiyya. Aap gaadi ki chaabi dijiye, main door open karke rakhti hoon. she runs down ahead.

Purvi looks here and there and finally looks at Sachin's face. He is looking straight ahead, walking slowly trying not to drop her. She can feel his firm but gentle grip around her knees and shoulders. He is decent after all, she concludes.

**Purvi:** My name is Purvi. She utters slowly.

**Sachin:** baaten baadme karen. Kahin mera balance ka choot jaaye. Aap thoda kasske pakadiye toh mujhe bhi aasani hogi. Purvi nods her head and tightens her grip around his neck. She can see his fair skin and the prominent adam's apple of his neck. She smiles slightly, even though she is in pain.

He places her gently in the backseat and they drive to the hospital.

**Hospital, Doctor**

**Doctor (checking her x-rays):** hmmm…it's a clear case of ankle fracture.

**Purvi (gasp):** What?

**Doctor:** hmm..I am sorry but aapka per cast me rahega minimum one week. Complete bed rest.

**Purvi (shock):** Ek hafta…lekin mere exams..

**Doctor:** sorry.. fracture heal hone me kam se kam 10 din bhi lag sakte should have been more careful. He chides her.

Purvi glares at Sachin, who smiles weakly in return. The doctor asks her to remain under observation for a day in the hospital.

**Purvi hospital room**

**Saakshi:** Chal chodd naa. Accident tha.. ho gaya… ab tu aaram kar..

**Purvi (angry):** kehna aasan hai. meri poori mehnat paani me gayi. Ab yeh exams nahi likh paoongi. Sab tere uss bhaiyya ke wajah se.

**Sachin (knocking and entering):** Hi Purvi, hi Saakshi..woh main ek din ka bill bhar diya hai. yeh rahi receipt. He hands the receipt to purvi. She snatches it.

**Purvi:** aur meri dawaai ka kya? Uska bill kaun bharega?

**Sachin (embarrassed):**uhhh..of course..dawaaai ka bill bhi main bharoonga

**Purvi:** achaaa..aur mere exams kaun likhega?

Sachin looks at Sakshi. She shrugs her shoulders.

**Sachin:** ahhhh..woh toh main nahi likh sakta..I am sorry

**Purvi (angry, tears):** tumne jo karna tha kar diya naa. Ab aur koi ehsaan nahi chahiye tumhara…hmfff..she turns her body and sobs.

Sachin steps out of the room. Saakshi consoles Purvi.

**Saakshi:** Ro mat yaar.. exams hi toh hai. aur who bhi quarterly hi toh hai. tut oh waise bhi itni smart hai. semester me cover kar dena…aur rahi baat rest karne ki. Doctor ne kaha na bass ek hafta rest. Phir tu college aa sakti hai.

**Purvi (sniffling):** yehi ek hafta kyun Saakshi? Jaanti ho main kitna excited thi..iss ek hafte ke liye

**Saakshi:** Main kuch samjhi nahi..

**Purvi (blowing her nose):** kal se Valentine week shuru ho jaayega..Rose day, Propose day, Chocolate day, Teddy day, Promise day, Kiss day, Hug day aur phir – Valentine's day..sab floppp..she sits and cries

**Saakshi (smiles):** Toh tera koi boyfriend hai kya?

**Purvi:** abhi tak toh nahi. Magar har din college me koi toh mujhe kuch toh gift karta. Proposal aur Kiss na sahi – magar Rose, chocolate, teddy, promise yaa phir ek Hug toh expect kar rahi thi. Sab tere uss idiot Bhaiyaa ke wajah se..she grits her teeth.

Sachin overhears their talks from outside the room.

**Sachin (thinking):** Ohhh…toh yeh baat hai. Dil toot gaya bechaari ka. Waise dikhne me kaafi cute hai. he smiles.. Kya Kare Sachin? He speaks to himself. Itni sundar ladki ki kahin haaye lag gayi toh zindagi bhar shayad koi ladki mujhe naseeb hi naa ho. Kuch karna hoga. Ek hafta! Hmmmm…

**Just a random thought around Valentine week. This will be a two or three short story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Do read and review :) Take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rose day_**

Sachin is standing at a florist shop. He is confused what to buy. He really doesn't know Purvi, he has just met her yesterday, they have had a fight and now he wonders what she will think of him if he gave her a dozen red roses!

With a nervous attitude, he rings the doorbell of Saakshi's home. Purvi is already home in the morning.

**Saakshi: **Bhaiyya..aap yahan? Office nahi gaye? Sachin has come for a week in this city because of a meeting. He is staying in a hotel.

**Sachin: **meri meeting toh lunch ke baad hi hai. socha tumse milke jaoon. Shaam ko late ho jaayega aur phir tumhari 'auntyy' mujhe tumse milne se manaa kar degi.

**Saakshi:** ohh haan. Aayiye naa. Main abhi college ke liye nikalne waali thi.

**Sachin:** Main tab tak Purvi ko ek baar dekh leta hoon. kahin koi bill bachaa ho toh bhar doon. He says apologetically.

**Purvi (looking up from bed):** Ji nahi. Aapka kal waala ehsaan kaafi hai mere liye. No Thanks..

**Sachin (sitting on a chair next to her):** I am really sorry. Sach me. Mujhe nahi pata tha yeh sab ho jaayega. Main jaanta hoon students ke liye aise sudden kharche kitne mushkil hai. I seriously do not mind. Main aapke saare bills bhar doonga. Its my pleasure. He flashes a smile.

**Purvi:** It's okay Mr Sachin. Papa mujhe paise bhej denge. You don't have to worry. It was just an accident.

**Sachin (getting up):** Okay. Main chalta hoon. It was nice meeting you. Chal Saakshi main tujhe college chodd deta hoon.

**Saakshi:** haan Bhaiyya chalo

**Sachin (remembering): ** ek minute. Main toh bhool gaya. He takes out a bunch of yellow flowers from his bag and gives them to Purvi.

**Saakshi (surprise):** Flowers! Oh Godddd.. Bhaiyya aaj Rose day hai. agar kisi ladki ko phool dena hi hai toh red roses laate. Yeh kya peele phool.

**Purvi (irritated):** yeh koi rose day ka tohfa nahi hai. yeh toh bass har patient ko dete hai naa woh 'get well soon' flowers hai. hmffff..she keeps them on side table and crosses her hands.

**Sachin (smile):** hmm sahi kaha. yeh Rose day ka gift nahi hai. by the way this is for you. tum ghar me aise bore ho jaoogi naa. socha yeh tumhe doon. He hands a gift wrapped packet.

Purvi unwraps the packet and gasps to see a book **– A Rose for a Rose – Collection of poems**.

**Saakshi (whisper):** wow! ab yeh huyi naa Rose day waali baat..she nudges her brother.

**Purvi (excited):** Oh wow! Poems..I love reading poems..and yeh toh mera favorite poet hai. she flips the pages, her eyes twinkle.

**Sachin (smile):** Really. That's great. Mujhe bhi poems pasand hai. aur yeh mere bhi favorite poet hai.

**Saakshi:** Bhaiyya likhte bhi acha hai…hai naa. Bhaiyaa kahan hai aapki poems waali diary? Sachin glares at her.

**Purvi (excited):** Really? Wowww. Aap laaye hai aapki diary? Aapke bag me hai kya? She eyes his bag.

**Sachin:** nahi iss bag me nahi hai. hotel room me hai. aur waise bhi yeh Saakshi yuhi chidha rahi hai mujhe. main kuch itna acha nahi likhta..

**Saakshi:** Kyun jhooth bol rahe ho bhaiyya. Maine padhi hai aapki diary. She bites her tongue the next moment.

**Sachin (surprise):** Tune kya kaha? meri diary? Kab padhi tune? idhar aaa..she runs out saying bye to both Purvi and Sachin. Sachin smiles and turns to see Purvi engrossed in the book already.

**Sachin:** toh main chaloon..she glances up from the book.

**Purvi:** haan..i think aapki meeting hai naa…

**Sachin:** Yeah..ahh..jaane se pehle tumhe tumhe kuch chahiye? Paani? Coffee? Anything..

**Purvi:** No I am fine. Who thode der me aunty aajayegi khaana bol diya hai unhe.

**Sachin:** okay.. he smiles. Once again I am really really sorry.

**Purvi (smile):** Its okay really. Aap already maafi maang chuke hai.

**Sachin:** okay then.. bye..main..main kal phir aata hoon. agar kuch chahiye toh mujhe mera matlab Saakshi ko bol dena. Main aate waqt saath le aaoonga.

**Purvi:** Sure. That's sweet of you. Bye. She waves her hand.

Sachin picks his laptop bag and starts walking.

**Purvi: **Mr Sachin..ek minute..

**Sachin (turns):** haan..

**Purvi:** kal kya..mera matlab.. main aapse kuch maangoo? agar aapko takleef na ho toh. I mean only if you are comfortable.

**Sachin (scared):** Tum aisa kya maangne waali ho?

**Purvi (embarrassed):** Oh no no..Main…main toh bass yeh bol rahi thi. kya aap kal apni poems waali diary laayenge? Kya main padh sakti hoon?

**Sachin:** Mere poems mere liye personal hai.

**Purvi (face fall):** ohhh..I..I understand Mr Sachin..Iam sorry agar aapko bura laga toh. I didn't mean it actually that way.

**Sachin (smile):** ek shart pe main aapke saath meri poems share kar sakta hoon..

**Purvi:** who kya?

**Sachin:** Call me just Sachin. Don't be so formal.

**Purvi (smile):** Okay. Sachin..she stresses on his name..Bye. Have a good day.

Purvi flips the pages of the book and reads the note Sachin has written for her on the first page.

_Dear Purvi_

_Hum bas ittefaq se kal mile aur aaj main tumhe yeh kitaab de raha hoon. mujhe galat mat samajhna. Mera iraada sirf tumhare udaas chehre pe ek muskurahat lane ka hai. _

_Sachin_

Purvi glides her fingers over his handwritten note. She turns the page to read and is surprised to see a bookmark – shaped like a red rose. She reads what's written on it

_One rose says more than a dozen_

_Happy Rose day.._

She feels tingly. She feels as if she has been gifted a dozen roses and the room is fragrant with rose essence emanating from the bookmark.

**Purvi (smile, thinking):** wow..Happy Rose day. Aaj tak kisine aisa Rose day nahi manaaya hoga.

**Evening**

Saakshi comes along with 2-3 classmates. They have come to see Purvi.

**Girl1:** tch tch tch..bechaari Purvi. Kya haal ho gaya tera yaar. Exams bhi nahi de sakti. College bhi nahi aa sakti.

**Girl2:** haan. Kitna mazaa aaya aaj college me. Yeh dekh 5 ladko ne mujhe rose diya. 4 red roses aur ek baby pink.

**Girl3:** haan mujhe bhi 3 roses mile. Pata hai apne class ke Sanya ko uss Commerce class ke Robin ne itna bada bouquet diya..

**Saakshi (realizing Purvi may get hurt):** arre tum log kya kuch bhi bole jaa rahi ho. itna bhi bada nahi tha okay..aur kuch mazaa nahi aaya. Kal se exams hai. jaoo padhaai karo sab.

**Girl 1:** arre hum toh bass Purvi ko bata rahe hai usne kya miss kiya. Its okay Purvi. Next year bhi Rose day aayega. Tab dekhna koi tumhe ek dozen phool zaroor dega. She giggles..

**Purvi:** agar kisi ladki ko sach me khush karna ho toh _One Rose says more than a dozen_. Yeh jo tum logon ke haath me roses hai yeh toh 1-2 din me sukh ke paper ban jaayenge. Phir tum khud hi inhe kachre ke dibbe me phek dogi. Rose toh woh hona chahiye jo hamesha ke liye rahe. Uss special day ki yaad dilaaye. Hamesha ke hugs the book to her chest and is smiling thinking about something or 'someone'.

**Girl 1 (to Saakshi):** fracture per pe hua ya iske dimaag me? Yeh aisi baaten kyun kar rahi hai?

**Saakshi (giggling):** pata nahi.. tum log jaoo. Padhaai nahi karni?..The girls leave

**Purvi:** Saakshi. Sachin ka phone aaya? Who theekh hai na? aaj unhone time pe khaana khaya?

**Saakshi (surprised):** Mr Sachin nahi bulaoogi? Seedha Sachin. Tum kya apne bade bhai ko naam se bulaati ho?

**Purvi:** toh Sachin mera bhai thode hai. woh tere bhai hai. aur main toh aise hi puch rahi thi. courtesy you know.

**Saakshi:** kal yeh courtesy kahan gayi? Tab toh bada barass rahi thi unpe. Aaj toh koi doosra gaana gaa rahi ho..maajra kya hai?

**Purvi (stammer):** haan toh..kal kaam bhi aisa kiya na. aaj toh maafi maang li na. chal chodd. Tujhse toh baat karna hi bekaar hai. she goes back to reading the book. Saakshi smiles at her.

**Night**

**Purvi (sighs, thinking):** Aaj ka din bhi nikal gaya. She opens the book and takes out the Bookmark – _Happy Rose day_, she smiles. Hmmmm, mera toh Rose day acha raha. Ab kal…she gasps!

**Propose day!**

**Sachin (removing his shoes):** oh goddd..aaj toh bahut thakk gaya. He lies down on the bed. He remembers the conversation with Purvi. _A rose for a rose…_chalo Purviji aapka Rose day toh celebrate ho gaya. Ab kal kya hai? he checks his mobile phone and gasps **Propose day…** Yeh main kaise kar sakta hoon. nahi nahi…rose, chocolate tak toh theekh propose! Sirf do din hi toh huye hai hume milke. Nahi nahi..he sighs. Sorry Purvi.. yeh main tumhare liye nahi kar sakta..never..

He changes his clothes and sleeps. In between his sleep, he wakes up and sits on his desk. He thinks for few minutes and then writes something in his diary with a sweet smile. He goes back to sleep.

He whispers in his sleep - **_ Happy Propose day!_**and smiles as his dreams continue.

**SachVi just celebrated their Rose day. How will they celebrate their Propose day? Will Sachin propose Purvi?**

**Let me know how you guys liked the rose day idea. I may increase the number of chapters depending on your enthusiasm.**

**Thank you for all your comments. I know some of you had asked me to write a light and cute romantic SachVi. Hope you guys like this.**

**Dear Guest - you mentioned that CID will be back and Sachin is part of CID. Is this for real? I didnt find any such news. I hope and pray its true :)**

**Take care. Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Propose Day**

Sachin is staring at the words he has written down in his diary. He is confused, he cannot remember when did he write that?

**Sachin (thinking):** Yeh maine kab likha? Aur main toh kabhi aisa kuch likhta hi nahi. He flips the pages. Hmmm..kal shaam ko jab maine diary check ki thi tab toh yeh nahi thi..he gets a faint memory of him waking up at night in sleep and writing.

**Sachin (realizing in mind):** ohhhh…toh yeh sapna nahi tha. Maine sach me yeh likh diya. He sits down stunned. Aisa toh pehle kabhi nahi hua. mujhe yeh sab sapna lag raha tha. He shakes his head. Sachinnnnnnn…kya ho gaya hai tujhe?...he checks the words again. He smiles. Hmmmm..yeh toh romantic hai. kya main romantic hoon? he questions. His watch beeps. He checks it.

**Sachin (getting up):** chal beta Sachin. Tayyar ho jaa.. presentation pe kaam bhi toh karna hai. Saakshi calls him up.

**Saakshi (on phone):** Bhaiyya. Aap aa rahe ho naa? Nashta ready rakhoon?

**Sachin:** haan magar jaldi karna. Meri meeting 11 baje ki hai. usse pehle pahunchna hai. tere exams kab hai aaj?

**Saakshi:** woh toh dopahar me hi hai. jaldi aayiye.

Sachin is combing his hairs when he remembers suddenly that Purvi had asked for his diary of poems. He takes his diary and is in two minds.

**Sachin (mind):** mujhe usse yeh diary dena chahiye ya nahi? Nahi…clear your mind Sachin..he clears his mind and the first thing he does is tear out the poem he had written last night. He checks his watch again and hurriedly stuffs the papers in his laptop bag and drives to meet Saakshi.

**Saakshi:** bhaiyya woh bank ke forms laaye hai aap? Mummy ne kaha mere sign chahiye?

**Sachin (handing papers):** haan..yeh le. Jahan jahan x hai wahan sign kar. Theekh se kar. He warns her. Aur haan tera aadhar card ka copy laa de. Attach karna hai.

**Saakshi (remembering):** ohh. Abhi aati hoon she goes to her room.

**Purvi (to Sachin):** Thanks for the book Sachin. Bahut acha laga mujhe.

**Sachin(smile):** You are welcome.

**Purvi:** aap aaj aapki diary laaye hai? aapne promise kiya tha naa..

**Sachin (embarrassed):** Really Purvi..Saakshi yuhi bol rahi hai. main bass yuhi likh leta hoon. I am slightly embarrassed to share. Hope you understand.

**Purvi (sad a bit):** hmm..it's okay.. I understand. I mean hum just mile hai. actually galti meri hai. mujhe aise aapse aapki personal cheez nahi maangni chahiye thi. I am sorry.

They both now remain silent. It's awkward between them. Saakshi returns with the papers.

**Sachin: **sign kar diya?

**Saakshi: **Nahi. Main toh stapler dhoondh rahi thi..Purvi..stapler kahan hai?

**Purvi:** oh yahan hai. she points to the table next to her.

**Saakshi:** acha yeh le zara staple kar de. Main bathroom hoke aati hoon. she hands the papers to Purvi.

Purvi bends to take the staple from the table next to hers and a paper falls on the sofa she is sitting on. She absentmindedly places her poem book on top of it. Sachin leaves and Saakshi also leaves for her college.

**After lunch**

Purvi settles back on the sofa to read the remaining poems. She picks the book and sees a paper.

**Purvi (thinking):** yeh paper. Yahan pe? She unfolds it and recognizes Sachin's handwriting. Yeh toh Sachin ki writing hai. yeh hai kya? She reads the first two lines – it looks like some poem. She gets excited.

**Purvi (excited):** Poem..woh bhi shayad love poem hai. she hesitates. Nahi nahi. Main yeh kaise padh sakti hoon. yeh personal hai. she folds the paper again.

_If gratitude were enough I'd fill the oceans with mine for having you_

_If laughter were enough I'd make you laugh till your last breath_

She wants to read the whole poem after she has read the two lines. She opens it and feels excited like she is doing something new.

_If laughter were enough I'd make you laugh till your last breath_

_Just so I hear that beautiful sound for eternity._

_If dancing was enough I'd dance with you till your feet hurt_

_If tenderness was enough, I will spend the whole day massaging those feet_

_Just so I can take that aching away._

_If life were enough, I'd trade mine for yours in a heartbeat_

_Just so you can live to fulfill your all your wishes and desires._

_If love were enough, I'd love you in and out of time_

_As I love you from this day onwards, I will love you_

_Beyond my final breath._

**_(This poem is not my original work. I got this from internet..)_**

_Happy Propose day…_

Purvi folds the paper back and she realizes she is feeling breathless with excitement. A pink flush descends on her cheeks burning them in heat. Thousand bubbles are bursting inside her.

**Purvi (clutching a pillow):** Oh godddd…kitna..kitna romantic hai. kya aisa lagta hai jab koi love letter padhta hai? jab..jab koi ladka kisiko propose karta hai.. oh godddd..yeh main kya soch rahi hoon?

She grabs a bottle of water and drinks it to cool her down.

**Purvi (mind):** relax Purvi. Tu kyun itni utaavli ho rahi hai? yeh sachin ne likha hai magar tumhare liye nahi. She realizes its true. Kahin unki koi girlfriend toh nahi. Jiske liye yeh likha ho. I think tujhe yeh chithi waapas karni chahiye. She sighs and takes her phone

She hesitates because it will be the first time she will be calling him. she thinks of first messaging him.

**Purvi (message):** Hello Sachin. Am I disturbing you?

Sachin is in a meeting, when he sees a message from Purvi. He excuses himself and goes out of the meeting room.

**Sachin (thinking):** purvi ka message? Kahin koi problem toh nahi. Saakshi bhi college me hogi. Call karta hoon usse..

Sachin calls Purvi back.

**Sachin:** purvi. Tumhara message mila. Sab theekh toh hai naa. Any problem?

**Purvi :** Main theekh hoon. woh mujhe kuch aur…aur baat karni thi aapse..

**Sachin:** ohhh..main darr gaya.. mujhe laga kuch ho gaya tumhe.

**Purvi (embarrassed):** oh I..i am sorry.. main baadme call karti hoon. I think main aapko disturb kar rahi hoon.

**Sachin:** Nahi..nahi..he wants to talk more. Her voice is sweet and soothing..I am not that busy. He lies.

**Purvi:** ahhh. Sachin aapka ek paper reh gaya ghar pe.

**Sachin:** paper? Kaunsa paper? Ohhh..yeh Saakshi bhi naa. Bank papers honge. Main aata hoon shaam ko.

**Purvi:** Nahi..bank ka paper nahi. Woh wohhh..

**Sachin (surprised):** Bank ke papers nahi. Toh phir? He tries to remember.

**Purvi (embarrassed, shy):** ummm…shayad aapki diary ka paper hai..

**Sachin:** Diary ka paper?

**Purvi:** wohh…ek poem hai. aur last line me _Happy propose day _likha hua hai. shayad personal hai.

**Sachin (remembering, embarrassed):** ohhh..wohhh…woh wahan kaise aaya? Tumne padhi toh nahi naa?

**Purvi:** I am sorry Sachin…maine padh li..i mean bass ek baar..she also lies. She has already read that 25 times. She has byhearted it.

**Sachin (embarrassed, cheeks red):** ohhh..he falls silent. He doesn't know what to tell her.

**Purvi (sensing his discomfort):** I am sorry. Mujhe usse read nahi karna chahiye tha. Yeh aapki personal feelings hai shayad for 'someone special' in your life. I swear maine paper fold kardiya tha. Magar..first do lines padhne ke baad pata nahi mera mann kiya ki main poora padh loon.

**Sachin:** its…its okay

**Purvi:** waise ek baat kahoon. Bahut hi romantic aur sweet hai jo aapne likhi hai. koi bhi ladki isse padhke aapse pyaar karegi, jhatt se shaadi ke liye haan keh degi..

**Sachin:** koi bhi ladki? He asks

**Purvi (biting her tongue):** mera matlab…mera matlab..aap samajh rahe hai..aap..aap bahut acha likhte hai..aapki girlfriend ko pasand aayega sure..

**Sachin (shy):** meri..meri koi girlfriend nahi hai…

**Purvi (surprised):** ohh..mujhe laga koi hai…toh phir yeh poem? Yeh proposal?

**Sachin (sighs):** woh bass aise hi…ek kaam karo Purvi..

**Purvi:** kya?

**Sachin:** usse phaad ke phek do. I am sorry..mujhe sach me pata nahi woh paper wahan kaise aaya. Maine toh subah hi usse apni diary se phaad diya tha. But shayad woh papers ke beech me reh gaya.

**Purvi (sad):** ohh…sach me phaad doon?

**Sachin (unsure): ** ahhh…haan..woh kisi kaam ka nahi hai…he checks his watch. I am sorry mujhe jaana hoga. Meeting shuru ho rahi hai..

**Purvi:** ohh..Okay..bye

Purvi keeps the phone down and takes the paper again. She reads the poem again and smiles.

_Usse phaad ke phek do._

**Purvi (tries to tear the paper):** kaise phaad doon main. Yeh job hi ho sachin ke feelings hai. aise kaise kar sakti hoon main.

_Koi bhi ladki aapse pyaar karegi.._

**Purvi (smiles, shy):** oh goddd…main isse nahi phaad sakti. Mere life ka pehla proposal hai.. I mean jaane anjaane sahi..proposal toh hai..he decides to keep it. She places it inside the poem book..

_Happy propose Day!_

**Sorry for the delay. I hope you all read this and let me know how was the proposal.**

**Dear Guest, SS, Anika - Thank you for sharing this exciting news of CID return. Lets hope for the best.**

**keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chocolate day**

**Sachin and Saakshi in Sachin hotel**

**Sachin:** tujhe yahan aane ki kya zaroorat thi? bimaar hai naa.

**Saakshi (blowing nose):** oh come on Bhaiyya. Zara sa zukhaam hi toh hai. achoooo…she sniffs. Aur kal toh college me chutti bhi hai. chaliye naa shopping karte hai.

**Sachin:** tu bhi naa. Koi bahaana chahiye tujhe meri jeb khaali karne ka. Theekh hai chal..

They go to the market and shop. They enter an accessories shop. Sachin spots a chocolate shop just next to it. He remembers its chocolate day today.

**Sachin: **Saakshi tu yahan dekh le. Main zara aata hoon.

**Chocolate shop**

There is surprisingly not much crowd in the shop. Sachin gets inside and greets the shopkeeper.

**Sachin:** Kya baat hai uncle. Aaj ke din aapke dukaan me koi nahi aaya?

**Shopkeeper (laughs):** Yeh exclusive hand made chocolate shop hai. yahan aapko jaise chocolates banaane ho aap khud banaa sakte hai. aaj kal key eh ladke ladkiyon me itna patience kahan. Packet me chocolate kharid liye aur bass chal diye..Happy chocolate day..tum try karna chahoge?

**Sachin:** toh bass yuhi dekh raha tha..

**Shopkeeper (looking into his eyes):** mmmmm…koi 'special' hai tumhare life me jisse tum impress karna chahte ho..

**Sachin (smiles):** arree..nahi nahi uncle..aisa koi nahi hai..

**Shopkeeper:** agar abhi nahi hai toh aaj ke chocolate day ke baad zaroor ho jaayega..trust me..

**Sachin (not believing):** kya uncle.. aisa kaise ho sakta hai. abhi sirf teen din huye hai usse milke..

**Shopkeeper (laughing):** dekha…tumne khud hi bol diya…hahhaha..My boy..yeh meri aakhen xray hai…tumhare dil me jhaak ke bataa sakta hoon. you are falling in love..

**Sachin (surprise):** Love? Nahi..i don't think so..

**Shopkeeper:** Well. There is one way to find out.

**Sachin:** woh kya?

**Shopkeeper:** Follow me …he takes him to a corner in the shop where cooking materials are kept. Tum apne haathon se chocolate banaa lo. Jo ingredients chahiye woh daal sakte ho. If you are in love, your chocolate will be in perfect heart shape. Warna..he shrugs his shoulders.

**Sachin:** I don't think so uncle. Mujhse koi chocolate nahi banegi..he gives up without trying

**Shopkeeper (placing hand on shoulder):** Try it. You will be surprised..he winks.

Sachin reluctantly agrees and after some time he is astonished! He has made a piece of chocolate.

**Shopkeeper (smiles):** maine kya kaha tha..dekhaa..

**Sachin (surprised):** Magar uncle..aisa kaise ho sakta hai. sirf 2-3 din me pyaar? Main toh usse theekh se jaanta bhi nahi

**Shopkeeper:** jaante nahi ho toh jaan jaaoge. Kya pata aaj yeh chocolate hi tumhari jaan pehchaan badhaa de?

Sachin is still wondering when Saakshi calls him.

**Saakshi (on phone):**Bhaiyaa…ghar chale? Achooo…meri shopping ho gayi..aap kahan ho?

**Sachin:** haan..main aata hoon.. he packs his single chocolate and keeps it in his pocket, hidden from Saakshi.

**Saakshi home**

**Purvi:** poori dopahar bitaa di tune shopping me. Magar tere bags kahan hai?

**Saakshi (blowing nose):**Bhaiyya laa rahe hai..

Sachin enters the house with multiple shopping bags. He is sweating and panting. Purvi is excited to see him. she had dreamt about him the day before. After she has read that romantic proposal of his, she sees him differently. She gets up from the sofa, limping.

**Saakshi:** arre..tu kahan jaa rahi hai? achooo..she sneezes

**Purvi:** paani laane. Sachin ke maate pe kitna paseena hai dekh. She glances down shyly and takes two steps.

**Sachin:** arre nahi nahi.. I am fine. Baahar itni garmi hai bass isliye. He sits on a chair just below the fan. Saakshi goes to the kitchen to fetch water.

**Purvi:** Hi Sachin…how are you today? She hopes he doesn't realise she is blushing.

**Sachin (sitting straight, nervous):** I..I am fine..tumhara per (foot) kaisa hai? he looks at her painted toenails.

**Purvi:** theekh hai..ab zyaada dard nahi hai. she looks at the various bags. Lagta hai Saakshi ne jamm ke shopping ki hai. gharwaalon ke liye presents liye hai kya?

**Sachin:** haan. Woh Maa ne kuch cheezen mangaayi thi toh Saakshi ne help kar di. Aur baaki toh saare Saakshi ne apne liye kharidi hai..

**Purvi:** ohhh..aapne apne liye kuch nahi kharidi. Yaa aapke I mean..doston ke liye?

**Sachin (remembering the chocolate):** khaas nahi. Mujhe shopping pasand nahi. Tumhe..tumhe shopping pasand hai?

**Purvi:** nahi …she smiles.. mujhe bhi nahi.. waise..aapko chocolates pasand hai?

**Sachin (smiles):** Bahut..bahut zyaada.. caramel waali.. tumhe?

**Purvi (excited):** mujhe bhi! Wow..hum dono ke pasand kaafi milte hai.. poems, shopping naa karna, chocolates…

**Sachin (shy):** haan..kaafi milte hai..he feels this is the best time to gift that chocolate. Ahemm..he clears his throat and shifts in his chair.. Purvi..agar tumhe aitraaz na ho toh…he cannot complete his sentence

**Saakshi (entering with a huge chocolate box): **yeh itnaa badaa chocolate box kaun laaya?

**Purvi:** ohh..main toh bhool hi gayi..Rahul aaya tha Riya ke saath. Mera haal chaal poochne. Aur ussine yeh chocolate box di.. aaj chocolate day hai naa

**Saakshi (smiling):** ohoooooo..Rahul ne yeh chocolates diye…pata hai Bhaiyya Rahul hamare class ke stud boy hai. mostly sabhi ladkiyan uspe marti hai. Purvi bhi..she teases

**Purvi (red faced):** Kya bakwaas kar rahi hai..aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai. she looks at Sachin pleadingly. He looks at her straight faced.

**Sachin (feels bad):** Main chalta hoon..

**Saakshi (blowing nose):** arre bhaiiya…rukkoo naa.. main chai banaa deti hoon…achooo..achoooo..she sneezes hard

**Sachin (getting up):** tu rehne de. Tere zukhaam ka pehle ilaaj kar. Mera chai peene ka koi mood nahi hai itni garmi me..he has no mood for anything. He glances at the big chocolate box again.

**Saakshi (blowing her nose): **magar mera mood toh hai. chai nahi toh theekh hai toh phir mere liye hot chocolate banaa dijiye. Phir jaayiye hotel. Zukhaam ka best ilaaj hi hai hot chocolate. Yaad hai Maa bachpan me banaati thi.

**Sachin (shocked):** Kya? Main aur tere liye hot chocolate banaaoon?

**Purvi (getting** up): rehne de naa. Main banaa deti hoon.. she starts to walk

**Saakshi (taking a pillow):** tujhe doctor ne manaa kiya hai naa..mere ache bhaiyya…apni choti bahen ke liye itna bhi nahi karenge? Agar yahan Maa hoti toh mere liye zaroor banaa deti. dekh naa Purvi.. yeh bade bhai hote hi matlabi hai. Maa ki shopping ke liye mujhe dhoop me ghumaaya. Ab meri koi parwaah bhi nahi..

**Sachin:** oyeee nautanki..apna drama bandh kar..laata hoon hot chocolate. Ghar me chocolate powder toh hai naa? He asks..

**Saakshi:** Kitchen me first cabinet me hai. she lies on the sofa taking rest. Sachin shakes his head and walks inside the kitchen

**Purvi (feeling bad):** Kya yaar Saakshi. Kyun bechare Sachin se kaam karwaa rahi hai?

**Saakshi (blowing nose):** kyun naa karwaaoon? Mere bhaiyya hai woh..aur waise bhi mujhe aaj kisine koi chocolate nahi di. Isse bahaane meri chocolate day mann jaayegi. Teri tarah lucky thodi hoon. Rahul ne tujhe chocolates jo diye..

**Purvi (whispering):** idiot ! woh chocolates tere liye laaya tha..tune card me tera naam nahi padha?

**Saakshi (loudly):**Kya kaha? sach? She throws the pillow up…Purvi shshhhess her…Oh haan..main toh bhool gayi. Bhaiyya andar hi hain.

Sachin makes the hot chocolate and comes out.

**Sachin:**yeh le teri hot chocolate…yeh kya? He looks surprised. Saakshi's mouth is full of chocolates. The big box of chocolates is open.

**Saakshi (eating and talking):** mujhe woh hot chocolate nahi chahiye…yeh maine bahut saare khaa liye already. Pet bhar gaya.

**Sachin:**Magar yeh toh Purvi ke liye the naa…Rahul ne diye naa. he says bitterly.

**Purvi:** mujhe liquor chocolates pasand nahi. Waise bhi Rahul ne specifically mere liye nahi laaye the. Woh toh patient ko dekhne khaali haath nahi aana chahta tha so isliye..she explains..

**Saakshi (licking lips):** happy Chocolate day!

**Purvi (disappointed): ** Kaahe ka chocolate day…iss saal bhi no chocolates…she sighs..

**Sachin (suddenly):** tum hot chocolate piyogi?

**Purvi:**what? Ohhh..she looks at the cup in Sachin's hand. Haan agar Saakshi yeh nahi piyegi toh main pii leti hoon…

**Sachin:** nahi..main doosra banaata hoon.. iska taste utna acha nahi hai. he runs inside the kitchen.

Sachin smiles and takes out the chocolate out of his pocket and blends it with milk, vanilaa and some sugar.

**Sachin (mind):** lagta hai Uncle ki baat sahi thi. meri mehnat bekaar nahi gayi.. he takes a red mug and pours the hot chocolate. He takes a small sip to taste the concoction. Pretty satisfied he takes his creation to the drawing room.

**Purvi (sipping it):** Ummmmmmmmm..she licks her lips.. aapne isme kuch special milaaya hai? yeh hamare chocolate powder ka toh taste nahi hai..

**Sachin (keeping a straight face):** nahi toh.. wahi hai..kyun? aisa kya alag hai taste me?

**Purvi (sipping more):** pata nahi..kuch bahut acha saa hai.. I can't explain.

**Saakshi (laughing):** Bhaiyaa ka pyaar hoga…Sachin is shocked. Purvi is embarrassed.

**Sachin (stammer):** I…I think..mujhe nikalna chahiye..i am late already..bb..bye…he leaves the house before the girls can see his red face.

He is driving his car when his phone beeps. It's a message from Purvi.

**Purvi (message):** Thank you so much. The hot chocolate was simply superb. In fact aisa laga jaise maine life ki best chocolate khaa li ho..

**Sachin (message): ** You are welcome. Happy chocolate day! he smiles and thinks about the expression on her face as she sipped the chocolate drink. She is beautiful, he concludes.

**Purvi (thinking):** yeh kya ho raha hai? mujhe laga tha mera life ka sabse boring hafta hai yeh. Magar aaj teesra din hai.. aur sab kuch phir se perfect! Yeh kyun ho raha hai? waise kal kya hai? she thinks…

**_TEDDY DAY!_**

**Thank you guys for your reviews. Glad you all are liking the story. Keep reading :) Keep reviewing:)**

**Best of luck to all who have exams coming up. Study well :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Purvi had sent Sachin a facebook friend request. He accepted it and now went through her profile to know more about her. He smiled as he scrolled through countless pictures of hers. She was a puppy lover. She even volunteered at the local Dog shelter thrice in a month. This was another thing in common with him. He was already a member of Blue Cross and had participated in many of their drives and rescues.

**Sachin (messaging her):** You like puppies? And dogs?

**Purvi:** Yes I loveeeee them. Mere ghar pe ek chota saa puppy hai – Sammy. Mumma takes care of him now.

**Sachin:** uske photos hai?

Purvi shares pictures of her puppy and they both chat some more like this till late night.

**Next day morning**

**Sachin (on phone):** Saakshi..tabiyat kaisi hai teri?

**Saakshi:** meri tabiyat toh theekh hai..

**Sachin:** aaj toh chutti hai naa college me? Toh kya plan hai tum dono ka..

**Saakshi (speaking softly):** Koi plan nahi hai.. Purvi subah se roye jaa rahi hai.

**Sachin (getting worried):** Kyun? Kya hua? uski tabiyat? Uska per? Hua kya hai? bol toh Saakshi..he is getting impatient.

**Saakshi:** arre mujhe bolne toh do. Purvi ka ek puppy hai – Saammy. Aaj subah uski mummy jab walk pe gayi, toh Sammy leash chodke road pe bhaag gaya. Aur ek car ke neeche aake…

**Sachin (pained sound):** hisssssssssss..oh…samajh gaya.. poor Sammy..Purvi toh bahut dukhi hogi naa..

**Saakshi:** Haan bhaiiya..jab se yeh baat pata chali hai tab se bass roye jaa rahi hai. kuch khaaya piya bhi nahi hai..bechari..taang tooti hai toh ghar bhi nahi jaa sakti..

**Sachin (guilty):** hmmm…zara phone de usse..

**Purvi (sobbing):** helooo..

**Sachin (trying to console):** I am so sorry Purvi.. maine suna Sammy ke baare me. It's very sad I know.

**Purvi (sniffling):** what do you mean I know? Aapka toh koi pet nahi maraa hai naa. Toh aapko kaise samajh me aayega..mera Saamy bass 2 saal ka tha. Yeh koi umar hai uske jaane ki? She sobs loudly.

**Sachin (awkward):** I..I.. main kya boloon tumhe..take care. Aur ho sake toh kuch khaa yaa pii lo..he advises.

**Purvi:** Jab tak mera Sammy mere paas waapas nahi aa jaata. Main naa toh kuch khaoongi naa piyoongi..

**Saakshi (taking her phone back):** Heloo Bhaiyya..aap pareshaan kyun ho rahe ho. thodi der baad theekh ho jaayegi..bye.

Sachin looks at his phone and sighs. He feels really bad for Purvi. He checks the photo of the puppy that Purvi had sent him yesterday.

Sachin drives to his office and on his way in the traffic sees many hawkers selling big teddies. **TEDDY Day!**

**Sachin (thinking):** yeh acha idea hoga. Ladkiyon ko soft toys pasand hoti hai. Yeh saakshi ke paas toh abhi bhi hai. he shakes his head. agar main Purvi ke liye ek teddy bear le loon aur gift karoon toh shayad usse acha bhi lagega. Main Saakshi ke liye bhi le jaata hoon toh usse shaq bhi nahi hoga. He calls Saakshi again.

**Saakshi:** haan bhaiyya bolo

**Sachin:** Saakshi main bass office jaa raha hoon. yahan raaste me kuch log bahut cute se woh white color ke teddy bech rahe hai.

**Saakshi (getting up, excited):** tedyyy…bhaiiya mere liye ek le lo naa pleaseee..you know naa I love teddies…

**Sachin:** Haan le toh loonga magar sirf tumhare liye loonga toh ajeeb nahi lagega? Purvi ke liye bhi le leta hoon. what do you think?

**Saakshi:** haan bhaiyya…acha idea hai. main usse mere taraf se gift karti hoon. shayad uska mood theekh ho jaaye.

**Sachin (mind):** Yeh Saakshi bhi naa. Har jagah credit cheenne aa jaati hai.. khair issi bahaane main Purvi ko kuch gift toh kar paoonga..he smiles.

**Sachin:** acha theekh hai Saakshi. Main shaam ko aata hoon..

He rolls his window down and calls the hawker. He reaches office and is busy in his work. Its lunch time and he checks his mobile for missed calls and messages. He logs in to Facebook and sees Purvi' s profile. she has changed her cover photo, profile picture to that of Sammy. She has also posted an emotional poem about her and Sammy.

**Sachin (sighs and realizes):** mujhe nahi lagta sirf ek teddy bear se baat banegi…yeh bahut dukhi sochna padega. He thinks hard and then dials his friend's number.

**Sachin:** Hey Vivek…kaisa hai yaar? Ek chota sa favor chahiye tha..

**Evening**

Saakshi opens the flat door and lets Sachin inside the house. He raises his eyebrows and asks about Purvi. Saakshi points out an extremely sad and dull looking Purvi seated on the sofa.

**Sachin (smile):** Hi Purvi. Tumhara per kaisa hai? kal doctor ke paas appointment hai naa?

Purvi manages to just nod her head.

Saakshi removes the two teddies that Sachin has got from his bag.

**Saakshi:**wowww..yeh dekh..maine bhaiyya se kaha tera mood cheer up karne yeh teddy laa de. Kaisa hai? she thrusts a furry white cute Teddy bear on Purvi's lap.

Purvi picks it up and fondles it. Tears flow out of her eyes as she is reminded of Sammy again.

**Saakshi (worried):** arreee… tu toh rone lagi..mujhe laga tha yeh teddy dekhke tu khush ho jaayegi… Purvi throws the bear and cries hiding her face in her hands.

Sachin looks at Saakshi, who shrugs her shoulders. She is actually bored of Purvi's crying.

**Saakshi:** ohh Bhaiyya..mujhe yaad aaya. Mujhe naa notes Xerox karne the. Toh aap baithiye main 5 min me aayi.

**Sachin:** kahan jaa rahi hai? ruk toh…

**Saakshi (reaching door):** abhi aayi bhaiyya…she runs out.

**Sachin:** arre main akele kya karoonga aise.. yaar saakshi…she has left. Sachin sighs and looks at Purvi. She is still sobbing.

**Sachin (sitting near Purvi, awkward):** Purvi…please ronaa bandh karo..please..

Purvi looks up at him and sniffles. Sachin looks at her face and feels melted like an ice cream. He controls his hands that just want to brush her tears and hug her now!

**Purvi (wiping tears):** Koi mera dard nahi samajhta. Rona bandh kar..rona bandh kar sirf itna hi bol rahe hai. maine kaha naa main tabhi chup hoongi jab mera Sammy waapas aa jaaye.

Sachin gets up and calls someone.

**Sachin (soft tones):** hello..haan Vivek..kaam hogaya? His friend replies something and Sachin smiles satisfactorily.

Purvi's phone rings. It's a call from her mother. She picks it up.

**Purvi:** Ji mamma…she sniffles.

**PurviM (excited):**Betaaaa...tu maanegi nahi..kya hua aaj!

**Purvi:** Mamma..aap itne khush ho? aaj subah hi toh Sammy aur aap itna excited kaise ho sakte ho? jabse Sammy ki news suni hai maine kuch khaaya bhi nahi. Aur aap aise khush kaise ho sakte ho? she is upset.

**PurviM:** arre tu meri baat sunegi toh tub hi khush ho jaayegi. Apna video on kar..

**Purvi:** but Maa

**PurviM:** on kar naaaa..

Purvi switches the video chatting mode. She can see her mother pointing the phone to a small, cute basket. She peeps in and there is a small puppy sleeping away. The puppy looks exactly like Sammy – same color, same size. It opens its eyes and whines…

**Purvi (shocked):**Mamaaaaaa…yeh Sammmyyyy..yeh hamara Sammmy hai naa..Sammmy….she calls the puppy, the puppy shuts his eyes and sleeps.

**PurviM:** Yeh Sammy nahi hai…but bilkul uske jaisa dikhta hai.

**Purvi (excited):** yeh kahan mila aapko?

**PurviM:** beta abhi thodi der pehle ghar ke baahar darwaaze pe tha. Saath me yeh note bhi hai. her mother reads it out.

_Dear Purvi…Main Sammy nahi, magar Sammy ka dost hoon. main tumhe utna hi pyaar doonga jitna Sammy karta tha. Badle me mujhe ek smile chahiye. Smile please.. aur haan please kuch khaa lena. _

_Yours, friend_

**Purvi (still shocked):** kaun ho sakta hai Mamma? Jisne aisa kiya mere liye?

**PurviM:** pata nahi beta. But its someone very dear. Shayad koi aisa jo tumhe itna dukhi nahi dekha sakta ya sakti. Acha beta naam kya rakhna hai puppy ka?

**Purvi (thinking):**Main..main sochke bataati hoon…bye..

**Sachin (relieved that she has stopped crying):** Kya hua? bahut..bahut khush dikh rahi ho?

**Purvi:** Mamma ka phone tha. Kisine hamare ghar ke baahar ek puppy chodaa hai. bilkul Sammy ki tarah dikhta hai.. Sammy..Sammy waapas aa gaya..I am so happy..

**Sachin: **Greatt.. I am so happy, ki tum itni khush ho. chalo. Kuch khaalo.

Saakshi returned at the same time. Purvi excitedly conveys the news of new puppy to her. Saakshi jumps.

**Saakshi:** dekha…sab theekh ho gaya naa..meri wajah se…

**Purvi:** teri wajah se? matlab woh puppy tune bheja? Oh godddd…Saakshi..she hugs Saakshi tightly and gives a kiss on her cheek.

Sachin grips the sofa tightly.

**Sachin (thinking):** abhi bataa doon Purvi ko? Shayad khushi ke maare mere gaal pe bhi woh kiss..he blushes at the thought. He watches the two girls laughing and talking in front of him.

**Saakshi:** nahi yaar maine toh nahi kiya aisa kuch. Main toh bass yeh bol rahi thi ki maine bhaiyya se kaha tumhare liye teddy laaye. Tumhara mood bhi acha ho gaya..

**Sachin:** ahemmmm. Sirf ek teddy se baat thodi banti Saakshi. Asli khushi toh ab aayi hai Purvi ke chehre pe. Subah se Sammy ke chakkar me kuch khayaa nahi hai tumne. Ab toh woh aa gaya naa. Ab kuch khaalo please.

The concern in his voice catches Purvi's attention. She has a look that suggests she knows it's him!

**Sachin (trying to leave before she asks any questions):** arre..tere baaton me time toh dekha hi nahi. Mujhe chalna chahiye. Saakshi isse kuch khilaa dena please.

**Night, Purvi messages Sachin.**

**Purvi:** Thank you Sachin

**Sachin:** kisliye?

**Purvi:** Teddy ke liye..

**Sachin:** ohhh..woh toh Saakshi ka idea tha..

**Purvi:** magar mujhe bahut acha laga..pata hai maine naye puppy ka naam '**Teddy'** rakha hai..

**Sachin (smiles):** ohhh..toh teddy ka naam kya rakha hai?

**Purvi (smiles):** woh secret hai. magar bahut pyaara naam rakha hai…

**Sachin:** Happy Teddy Day!

**Purvi:** Thank you..Good night

Purvi smiles. her mother had informed that the puppy's basket had a label of Blue cross at the bottom. Purvi knew Sachin is associated with Blue Cross and she had shared pictures of her puppy, Sammy.

She understands he must have taken great pains to arrange a similar looking puppy for her. He wishes to remain anonymous, she respects his wishes.

Purvi keeps her phone down and hugs the teddy that Sachin has gifted. She places a small kiss on the cheeks of the cuddly, soft bear. She whispers in the teddy's ear.

**Purvi (whispering):** Good night Sachuuuu..she giggles at this thought and drifts into a sweet sleep!

**Another day of their week passes by. Hope you liked this celebration. I got a bit late as I was busy with somethings at home.**

**I will update my Dushvi, mostly tomorrow. Keep reading :) Keep reviewing guys:) Take care...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Morning**

Sachin checks his facebook and smiles to see Purvi posting pictures of Sammy and the new puppy '**Teddy' **side by side. She appears positive now, maybe even in a good mood.

Purvi has sent him a Promise day forward. He checks it and smiles. He replies back to her.

**Sachin (message):** Happy Promise day

**Purvi:** Happy promise day

**Sachin:** isse celebrate kaise karte hai?

**Purvi:** you make some promises that are unbreakable

Sachin sits and thinks how he can make this day special for Purvi.

**Purvi (thinking):** aaj yeh promise day kaise manaayenge Sachin mere saath? Kya waade karenge?

**Saakshi (talking on phone):** kya? Kitne din tak? Oh goddd…how boring. She keeps the phone down

**Purvi: ** kya hua Saakshi? Kiska phone tha?

**Saakshi:** Riya ka. Aaj se college me strike hai 2 din ka.

**Purvi:** Strike? Kyun?

**Saakshi:** college management ne teachers ko kuch promise kiya tha. Poora nahi kiya unhone. So strike.

**Purvi:** uhhh..i hate those who break their promises.

**Saakshi (sitting down):** kya karenge aaj ghar par? Bore ho jaayenge ekdum.

**Evening**

**Saakshi:** yeh bhaiya phone hi nahi uthaa rahe hai.

**Purvi:** busy honge Sachin. Kyun pareshan kar rahi hai unhe.

**Saakshi:** arre aaj bhaiyya ko maine kaha tha subah shaam ko hum dono ke liye unke office ke paas waale famous 'Paav bhaaji' laane. Bhook lagi hai yaar.

**Purvi:**bhook lagi hai toh kitchen me jaake kuch banaa le. Apne bhaiya ko itne door se kyun bula rahi hai.

**Saakshi:** nahiii..mera mann hai paav bhaaji khaane ka. Bhaiyya aayenge aur zaroor paav bhaji layenge dekhna. Woh apne promises kabhi nahi bhoolte.

**Purvi:** acha?

**Saakshi:** haan bachpan se bhaiyya ne meri har choti badi wishes poori ki hai.

The doorbell rings and Sachin walks in. He hands over the paav bhaaji as promised.

**Saakshi (happy):** yayyyy..maine kya kaha tha mere bhaiyya apna kiya hua promise kabhi nahi bhoolenge.

Sachin sits tiredly.

**Purvi:** hi Sachin. Bahut thakke huye lag rahe hai aap?

**Sachin (sighing tiredly):** haan..yeh paav bhaaji ke chakkar me. Main meeting ke liye doosre office gaya tha. Wahan se ek Ghanta door hai yeh stall. And tum toh jaanti ho traffic. Bass 2 plate pave bhaaji ke chakkar me 3 ghante ki travelling.

**Purvi:** ohh toh aapko saakshi ko samjhaana chahiye tha naa. Phir kisi din le aate.

**Sachin (sitting up):** I don't like to break promises Purvi.

**Purvi:** acha toh kya aaj tak kabhi bhi kise ka bhi waada toda nahi aapne?

**Sachin (firm):** umm hmm..kabhi nahi. Purvi smiles at him and looks elsewhere

**Sachin:** tumhe yakeen nahi ho raha?

**Purvi:** nahi aisi baat nahi hai. main aapko kahan utna jaanti hoon. isliye thoda sa doubt ho raha hai. magar aap kehte hai toh sach hi hoga. She giggles.

**Sachin (looking into her eyes):** aisi baat hai toh tumhara shaq door kar deta hoon. he now drags his chair closer to her. Purvi looks up at him startled. Saakshi is still in the kitchen taking out paav bhaaji.

**Sachin:** Purvi..main tumse waada karta hoon aaj se abhi se tum mujhse jo maangogi woh main poora karoonga. I promise you…

Purvi stares at him open mouthed. Sachin watches her expression and takes his chair back slowly to the original position.

Saakshi returns with plates of paav bhaaji.

**Saakshi:** yeh le Purvi..garma garam paav bhaaji. Purvi..Purvi..she waves a hand in front of her.

**Purvi (blinking eyes):** kya Saakshi?

**Saakshi:** kya soch rahi hai tu?

Sachin stares at her, he has a naughty smile on his face.

**Purvi (taking paav bhaaji):** nahi kuch nahi. Aise hi. She eats the paav bhaaji.

**Sachin:** Purvii..she looks at him flustered.. paav bhaaji achi hai? he asks casually.

**Purvi (looking down):** haan…achi hai..Thank you..

**Sachin:** tumhe aur kuch chahiye? Bindaas bolo.

**Purvi (scared, meekly):** Nahi..mujhe kuch nahi chahiye..

**Sachin (suppressing laughter):** Are you sure?

**Purvi:** hmmm..aap bhi lijiye naa. She tries to divert his attention towards food.

**Sachin:** nahi. Mera mann bhar gaya..

**Saakshi:** Pakka bhaiyya? Main yeh paav khaa loon? She asks..

**Sachin:** hmm pakka…he now sips water looking at Purvi..promise! he whispers..

**Night**

Sachin's phone beeps. It's a message from Purvi.

**Purvi (message):** Hi. I just wanted to say thank you. For paav bhaaji

**Sachin:** tum pehle hi thank you bol chuki ho..tumhe aur kuch chahiye? Bolo..sharmaao mat.

**Purvi:** stop teasing me Sachin. Acha mazaak tha. Mujhe ek second ke liye laga aap bilkul sach bol rahe hai.

**Sachin:** aur agar main kahoon mazaak nahi tha. I am serious.

**Purvi:** really? Theekh hai toh mujhe aapka test lena hoga.

**Sachin:** sure..

**Purvi:** agar aap apne waade ke pakke hai toh mujhe aapse kuch chahiye..

**Sachin:** kya?

**Purvi:** main kuch personal cheez maang loongi. Phir aapko waada poora karna hoga. Ab bhi chance hai. aap apna promise waapas le sakte hai.

**Sachin:** tum jo maangogi tumhe milega. He smiles and suddenly feels shy. What could be the personal thing she is asking?

**Purvi:** okay..phir mujhe aapki personal diary chahiye jissme aapne aapki romantic poems likhi hai. woh jo aap kisike saath share nahi karte. She smiles broadly as she knows he will not share that with her. He has denied her once already.

**Sachin:** tumhe meri romantic poems chahiye? Woh toh nahi mil sakti..

**Purvi (smiles):** dekha..mujhe pata tha..haar gaye naa..

**Sachin:** nahi main haara nahi

**Purvi:** abhi abhi toh aapne kaha aap diary nahi dene waale hai. waada toh poora nahi hua

**Sachin:** main apne waade se kabhi peeche nahi hatta. Main diary isliye nahi dene waala kyunki maine aaj tak koi romantic poems likhi hi nahi hai.

**Purvi:** kyun?

**Sachin:** kyunki aaj tak mujhe aisi koi mili nahi jispe main romantic poems likhoon

**Purvi:** ohhh…

**Sachin:** magar maine tumse waada kiya hai. toh main apna waada poora karoonga.

**Purvi:** woh kaise?

**Sachin:** apne life ki sabse pehli romantic poem jab likhoonga usse tumhare saath share karoonga.

**Purvi (shy, blush):** what?

**Sachin:** Yes Purvi. Its my promise. To fulfill all your promises.

_I am wondering how? How do I even tell you what I feel for you_

_Do I tell you now? when the stars are shining bright too._

_The moon is hiding behind the clouds, overhearing my whispers_

_And a shiver runs down my spine, I am having some jitters._

_What do I tell you? That I like that you are in my life?_

_Your smile gives me a sweet pain, like a honey dipped knife?_

_What do I gift you? There are stars, moons and hundereds of clichés_

_I have none, I gift you a promise - A promise to fulfill all your wishes._

_(__**This is my original poem)**_

Purvi watches with amazement as Sachin sends her these line in his messages.

**Sachin:** kaisa laga? Meri pehli romantic poem hai..

**Purvi:** Wowww..I mean…amazing..yeh sab abhi abhi aapne likha?

**Sachin:** haan. Main khud hairaan hoon. he confesses

**Purvi:** magar kaise? Abhi toh aapne kaha ki aaj tak koi aisi ladki mili nahi hai..toh phir yeh sab?

**Sachin (smiles):** shayad ab mil gayi hai..bahut khoobsurat hai..

**Purvi :** naam kya hai uska?

**Sachin:** tum jaan jaoogi. Bahut jald…goodnight.. sweet dreams..

**Purvi (smile):** Good night

**Sachin:** Happy Promise day!

Purvi looks at the ceiling blankly. She imagines those words written on top for her. She hugs her teddy and snuggles cozily excited for the next day – 'Hug Day'

**Hey all. I am so sorry I am late this time. Was busy with certain stuff. Please read and let me know how you liked the promise day.**

**hope exams are going well :) Take care all:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Beep beep! Purvi checks her watsupp. Her college friends have wished each other a 'Happy Hug day' with some jokes and pictures. She gets a bit scared.

**Purvi (thinking):** abhi tak toh saare days maine directly yaa indirectly Sachin ke saath bitaaye hai. sab acha bhi laga. She remembers the rose card, the chocolate, teddy and his promise. She smiles a bit. Magar aaj..she shivers slightly. Aaj toh hug day hai. toh kya Sachin mujhe hug karenge? Nahi nahi..she dismisses the thought.. yeh kaise ho sakta..hug aur phir kiss? She blanks out that thought from her head. its too soon and also a bit stupid, she decides.

Sachin checks his mobile for any message from Purvi. There isn't any. No good morning message also.

**Sachin (mind: ** aaj kya baat ho gayi? Purvi ka subah se naa koi phone naa message. He misses communicating with her. Kahin uski tabiyat ko toh kuch hua nahi naa.

He dials his sister.

**Saakshi:**arre bhaiyaa? Aap? Aapne toh kaha tha poore din meeting hai. phir phone kaise kiya?

**Sachin:** woh meri meeting kal ke liye postpone ho gayi. Aaj mere boss ko kuch important kaam aa gaya. Tu theekh hai?

**Saakshi:** haan. Main theekh hoon.

**Sachin:** ohhh..hmmm..he doesn't know how to ask about Purvi. What if Saakshi doubts him or feels odd.

**Saakshi:** bhaiyya..bhaiyyaa heloo..she cannot hear his voice

**Sachin:** haan..main hoon yahan..okay…kuch nahi rakhta hoon..

**Saakshi:** haan. Mujhe bhi tayyar hona hai. Purvi ko hospital le jaana hai naa.

**Sachin:** hospital? Kya ho gaya? Who theekh toh hai? he doesn't realise but he is talking fast in panic

**Saakshi:** woh toh theekh hai. aap ko kya ho gaya? Itna tezz kyun bol rahe ho? aap tension me ho?

**Sachin:** main? Tension? Nahi..nahi toh..woh tune hospital bola na..toh bass thoda darr gay..sab.. sab theekh hai naa?

**Saakshi:** haan bhaiyya. Purvi theekh hai. woh aaj doctor ne bulaya hai. bass check up hai.

**Sachin:** hmm..toh mujhe bhi aana chahiye naa. Bills bharne honge.

**Saakshi:** arre main hoon naa. Main paise de doongi. Aap mujhe baadme transfer kar dena. Aapko aane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.

**Sachin:** arre..sun toh..main aata hoon..

**Saakshi:** bhaiyaaa…aap kyun zidd kar rahe ho. aap apna kaam kijiye. Kal ghar bhi toh jaana hai naa. Okay. Bye. 12 baje ka appointment hai. rakhti hoon. byeeee..

Sachin sits down on the bed. He has not yet realized he is supposed to return tomorrow. He just has two days to see and meet Purvi.

**Sachin (shaking his head):** bass 2 din bach gaye? Iske baad pata nahi phir mulakaat ho ya naa ho. hamari dosti aage badhegi yaa? Kya karoon?

**Saakshi and Purvi**

**Purvi (drying her hairs):** kisse baat kar rahi thi?

**Saakshi:** bhaiyya se. aaj unki meeting postpone ho gayi. Toh free hai. maine bataya unhe hum dono hospital jaa rahe hai.

**Purvi (stops drying hairs):** Ohhh…toh…toh kya kaha Sachin ne? woh bhi aa rahe hai kya? Her heart beats fast..

**Saakshi:** woh kyun aayenge? Unka kya kaam? Rahi baat teri doctor fees ki toh main bhar doongi. Bhaiyya kare ya main baat to ek hi hai…hai naa? Purvi just nods her head. aur waise bhi unhe kal waapas bhi toh jaana hai.

**Purvi (dropping the towel):** Sachin..Sachin kal waapas jaa rahe hai? ohh..she suddenly feels sad. She wants to see him. she doesn't bother what day it is.

**Saakshi (handing her towel): **Haan. Sirf 7 din ke liye aaye the naa bhaiyya. Tujhe kya hua? kya soch rahi hai? main nahaa leti hoon. phir tayyar ho jaati hoon. Saakshi leaves the room.

They both leave for the hospital. Purvi's mind is not in what Saakshi is talking. She can only think about all the moments with Sachin. How he had pushed her thinking she was Saakshi. The way he removed her hairs as she lay on top of him, their fight, the way he picked her up to go to the hospital, their different days, their sms'es etc.

**Saakshi:** yeh lo hospital aa gaya. Chal dheere dheere utar ab auto se. she helps her. Slowly they walk up to the doctor's clinic.

**Nurse:** thoda wait kijiye. Doctor ek patient ke saath busy hai.

**Saakshi: **tu yahin baith, main bass aati hoon. Saakshi excuses herself.

Purvi picks up a maganize from the table and opens a page – it has a picture of a couple – they are hugging each other. 'Happy Hug day' this message pops up on her head.

**Nurse:**Ms Purvi…..she calls out her name. aapka number hai abhi. She points to the doctor's room. Purvi looks for Saakshi, she is nowhere in sight.

**Purvi (thinking):** arre yeh saakshi kahan chali gayi? Ab main kaise uthoo yahan se. She balances herself gently and tries to get up and walk.

**Sachin (voice):** main help kar doon?

Purvi looks up and is surprised to see sachin in front. Her eyes open wide and she has look of surprise which soon turns to a smile

**Purvi:** Sachin? Aap..yahan?

**Sachin (embarrassed):** woh..ahh..main yahan…

**Saakshi:**Bhaiyya? Aap yahan? Aapne kyun takleef ki? Main paise bhar deti naa..

**Sachin (getting an idea):** haan…paise..actually mujhe hospital ke bills ki ek aur copy chahiye thi. company ke credit card se bhari hai naa fees isliye

**Saakshi:** toh mujhe bol dete. Main aapko courier kar deti..

Sachin is now really stuck. What can he reply? Thankfully the nurse calls them again.

**Nurse:** ohhh..madam..doctor andar wait kar rahe hai..aapke peeche itni lambi line hai. jaoo jaldi..

Saakshi helps Purvi to get inside the cabin of the doctor. Sachin awaits outside.

After some time Purvi and Saakshi come outside. The cast is off Purvi's ankle. A light bandage is present still.

**Saakshi:** haaash.. Thank god. Tere per se yeh bhaari plaster to utra. Ab dekhna yeh bandage bhi 5-6 me chala jayega. Phir madame poori tarah se aazad ho jaayegi..

**Purvi:** haan. Thank god. Kitna acha lag raha hai. ekdum halka halka.

**Sachin (happy face):** arre waah..yeh toh bahut achi khabar hai. chalo hum celebrate karte hai. treat meri taraf se. aaj raat dinner baahar karte hai

**Purvi:** Nahi nahi..iski kya zaroorat hai..aapne waise hi bahut takleefe uthayi mere liye..

**Saakshi:** tu chup reh. Yeh sab bhaiyya ki hi galti thi. ab yeh kal jaa rahe hai toh jamm ke vasoolte hai naa. Phir kya pata yeh kab mile aise. Kyun bhaiyya?

Sachin realizes Saakshi is right. Tomorrow is a busy day for him. He may not be able to meet the girls to say bye. He nods his head and looks at Purvi. She looks sad too.

**Saakshi:** chale madame..ghar nahi jaana?

Purvi nods her head. The three are travelling in a crowded elevator. DHAMMM..The elevator stops with a jerk and there is darkenss inside. AHHHHHHHHHHHH..Purvi screams.

**Saakshi:** Purviii..darr mat. Light chali gayi hai. abhi aa jayegi. Le..yeh mera haath pakad. Purvi grabs her hand in the darkness.

**Purvi (scared, eyes shut):** Saakshi…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai.. please mera haath mat chodna. She grips her tight.

The elevator jerks again and Purvi screams louder now clinging to Saakshi.

**Saakshi:** oh goddd..Purvi..kitna chilaati ho yaar..

BLINKKKKK…The lights switch on. Saakshi looks at the scene and starts laughing. In the darkness, Purvi has hugged Sachin by mistake. Her eyes are shut and Sachin's face is red and embarrassed. He looks at Sakshi. He has his hands by the side of the elevator.

**Saakshi:** Purvi..light aa gayi ab toh mere bhaiyya ko chodd de. Hahahahaha..she laughs at Sachin's look on his face. Purvi opens her eyes and embarrassingly looks at Sachin. She immediately disengages herself and stands at the farthest corner. Tears spring to her eyes.

**Sachin (looking at Saakshi):** hasna bandh kar Saakshi. Galti se ho gaya. Andhera tha..I..I am sorry Purvi..he apologises even if its not his mistake.

**Purvi:** maine..maine jaan boojh ke nahi kiya..I am sorry Sachin. She looks down, and walks ahead limping after the lift door opens. Sachin stands there itself replaying the last few minutes in his head. The way Purvi quickly grabbed his hands and the next second hugged him.

**Saakshi:** Bhaiyya? Kahan kho gaye? Aapka chehra aisa laal..she giggles.

**Sachin (coming back to senses):** nahi kuch nahi..chal chalte hai..

The three of them sit in his car. Sachin in between checks on Purvi through the mirror in front. She also occassionaly glances at him when he is concentrating on his driving. They pass the sea front and many college going kids are seated holding hands or hugging.

**Saakshi:** dekha dekha…kaise khulle aam ek doosre ko gale laga rahe hai..how romantic..

**Sachin:** Saakshiii…tu bhi naa..sharam nahi aati tujhe..

**Saakshi:** come on bhaiyya…we are modern kids. Aur aaj toh mauka bhi hai

**Sachin:** mauka? Kaisa mauka?

**Saakshi:** aap naa buddhu ke buddhu hi rahoge. Aaj Hug day hai..pyaar karnewaalon ko poora chance hai aaj. Apne lover ko ek hug dene ka..kasske pakadneka.. Kyun Purvi..sahi kaha naa maine? She looks back

**Purvi (remembers their hug, emabarrassed):** haan…Hug day..sahi kaha tune..aaj Hug day hai..she looks at Sachin. Their eyes meet. Purvi doesn't know but she manages to whisper. 'Happy Hug Day'..

Sachin brakes the car immediately. He looks behind at Purvi, she is looking outside. She is smiling slyly. She has managed to shock Sachin.

**Saakshi:** kya hua Bhaiyya? Brake kyun maari?

**Sachin (swallows and wipes his forehead):** wohhh..kuttaaa aa gaya beech me..chale..he smiles now and raises his eyebrows looking into the mirror. He looks at Saakshi again

**Sachin:** Saakshi…Happy hugs day to you…he hugs her lightly..

**Saakshi:** Thank you bhaiyya.

Sachin looks into the mirror and says loudly 'Happy Hugs day to all in this world.' Purvi giggles at this wish of him.

**Saakshi:** pata hai bhaiyya kal kya hai?

**Sachin (starting his car):** kya?

**Saakshi: **KISS DAY…she makes a kissing ..Sachin brakes again. Purvi hides her face in her hands.

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I don't know how many sorrys will work! I am genuinely sorry for my sudden absence. Its just that last 20-25 days were very crazy and busy for me. I missed writing my stories and was very skeptical if I would be able to continue where I left. I am happy that I managed to write this chapter.**

**Hopefully I will be regular again and finish these two stories. And hopefully write more to come. once again sorry! **

**do read and review your views :) Hope you guys fared well in your exams and are taking good care :)**


End file.
